


Sons

by Yomidark



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Iwai didn't want this, really.





	Sons

“Shh, _Kaoru_ _-kun_ , or you’ll father will hear us.” Akira pressed his finger against the other’s lips, before sealing them with a kiss, using his mouth to capture the Kaoru’s voice.

Fucking Iwai’s son on the floor of store’s storeroom was probably a bad idea, but he liked the risk. Made things more exciting.

“Ah, Akira-kun.” He moaned in the other’s mouth, as Akira pressed their hips together, their erections rubbing together.

“Does this excite you, Kaoru-kun? Your father is in the other room, he could hear us, if we are not careful.” He smirked.

The way Kaoru’s body reacted to him, Akira was certain it did. “Do you want me to fuck you?  Do you want to your first time to be in this old storeroom with your father in the other room? I didn’t know you were such a pervert.”

He blushed, traces of shame appeared in his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” He smirked,  before dropping a quick kiss on the other lips. “I won’t judge you for that. I’m quite fond of the situation myself.”

“Now…” The thief’s hand went lower, between the young’s legs, his finger tapping and circling the entrance. “You are quite tight, Kaoru-kun. This will take a while-“

Suddenly, light hit their eyes, and the door was slammed open.

 “…. Fuck.” Iwai screamed, opening the door. “Shit. What are you guys doing?”

“D-dad-“ Kaworu panicked,  and hastily tried to cover himself. “I-I can explain, hmm.”

“Oh, it’s you, Iwai-san. I figured we were getting a bit vocal,” Akira smiled, turning around. “Well, Kaoru was.”

He pondered for a second, then he asked. “Do you want to join, Iwai-san?”

“What?” Iwai almost jumped angry.

“I saw how you’ve been looking at me. I can love you both.”

“What the fuck are you saying? Kaoru is my son!”

“So? He doesn’t mind see,” His hand instinctively gripped the other’s erection. “Look how hard he still is as you watch it.”

Kaoru turned his face away, ashamed.

“Come on, you never thought about it yourself? It’s not like you are related, after all… and we are all men, where’s the harm…”

“H-he’s my son…” Iwai voiced cracked, his eyes fixated on Kauru’s face in disbelief.

“He’s a virgin, you know? Do you want to be his first? I don’t mind.”

His hand left the boy’s erection and went lower, between his legs, spreading him, showing him to his father.

“Let’s become all a big family, Iwai-san.”

His fingers circled Kaoru’s asshole, making ashamed moans escape his lips. “Me, you and Kaoru.”

Iwai just stared, quiet. Terrified.

“Why aren’t you running away, Iwai-san? Or punching me?”

He pressed a finger inside the boy. “Is it because you lust for us too, right?”

“I… I..”

Iwai couldn’t speak.

Then he took one step. Another one. Finally, he was in front of them.

Kaoru was there, his pants down, flustered. He was at the complete mercy of Akira.

Akira just looked at him, waiting.

He fell on his knees. “I.. I…” A dry cry escaped his throat.

Kaoru escaped Akira’s hands, and hugged him.

“It’s alright dad.” Kaoru whispered, burying this face on the other shoulder. “Akira is right… I…”

“I’m sorry.” Iwai murmured.

“Don’t be.” And Kaoru’s lips were on his.

It felt… right.

“Are you sure, Kaoru? There is no going back, if…” Iwai still couldn’t look at him.

“You still are my father and I’m still your son. It’s like Akira said, there is no harm. Please,” He kissed him again. “I want my first time to be with you.”

And with that, Iwai was defeated. He pressed his lips back, capturing his son lips, claiming him.

“Come here, you.” His eyes looked at Akira, before smashing his lips against his. “You are a devil, you know.”

Akira smirked, kissing him back. “I love you Iwai-san. And I love Kaoru. I cannot be satisfied with just one of you. And you can’t either.”

“Prepare him for me.” Iwai ordered.

“Gladly. Please watch me as I do this.”

Akira pressed Kaoru down, his head sneaking between the boy’s legs. He pressed his tongue, then his fingers, slowly opening him.

Kaoru moaned.

“You don’t have to hold back anymore, Kaoru-kun. Let your father hear your moans.” Akira said, before his tongue explored the boy’s insides.

“Dad… Akira-san…” Kaoru moaned. “I… love you both.”

“I’m glad, Kaoru-kun.” Akira answered, raising his head. “He’s all yours, Iwai-san.”

Iwai was still quiet.

Then, his belt fell on the floor. He lowered his pants, exposing his erection.

“Oh my,” Akira smiled. “I can see why Kaoru would want his first time to be with you.” He lowered himself, and his lips dropped a kiss on the other’s erection.

Iwai groaned.

“Later.” He told the thief.

Akira nodded, and retreated himself. He went to Kaoru’s side, caressing him, observing Iwai’s actions.

The man stood between Kaoru’s legs. His eyes meet the boy’s eyes.

 _I want you._ That’s all they said.

“I’m such a shitty father.”

His cock against the other’s asshole. Slowly, he thrusted inside. The boy was tight. Unreliably tight. But… he didn’t fight him.

“You are not… ah…” Kaoru’s moaned.

Iwai grunted.

Slowly, he pressed himself all the way in, until him and his son were fully connected.

Akira giggled. “Don’t hold back.” He said kissing him. “You just took your son’s virginity.”

This was so fucked up.

“Ah-ah… dad…” Kaoru cried.  “Please… I love you.”

The words were like fuel to his lust. Every time he doubted himself, his son’s moans reignited the flame of hisl ust.  His hips started to move, thrusting into the boy slowly.

“Fuck.” Iwai moaned. “So damn tight.”

But the though didn’t bother him. He was his fist, after all.

“Me too Kaoru.” Akira said excited, pressing the head of his cock into the boy’s mouth. “Make me feel good too.”

Kaoru gladly complied and Akira started to thrust into his welcoming mouth.

“I…” Iwai moaned.

“Inside is fine.”  Akira caught his thought.

Iwai nodded, before grapping the boy erection, moving his hand as he fucked him.

Their moans and thrusts filled the room.

“I… love you Kaoru.” Iwai admitted, as his thrust started to became erratic. “I know I shouldn’t. I was hoping this would never come to pass. But… ah.”

His words changed into a moan, as he emptied himself into the boy, Kaoru and Akira following his lead.

 

* * *

 

Spent, Iwai and Akira fell on the floor, breathing, sweaty.

Silent fell, almost as if reality crashed down on them.

“I…” Iwai tried to talk.

Kaoru raised himself, kissing  him. “It’s alright, dad. You did nothing wrong.”

“I agree. Besides, I was there too. You both wanted it.” Akira nodded, looking at the father-son couple and  smiling.

“… Shit. So what now?” Iwai admitted unsure.

“We still are father and son. It’s just our family… expanded and changed. I don’t love you like a father less.”  
“Is Akira your new mom?” Iwai tried to humor him.  
“I’d rather be you son too.”.

“A son I’ll be fucking, I guess.” Iwai shacked his head incredulous. But somehow… he didn’t dislike the idea.

“I hope so, dad.” Akira smiled. “I’m a virgin too, you know. “

“What’s wrong you brats these days.”  
“We just fell in love with our father.” Kaoru smiled.

Iwai sighed. “I guess I fell in love with my sons too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a bad fic. It hasn't been betad, and I wrote it on a spur. I actually wasn't sure whatever I should have published this, but oh well. Maybe someone will enjoy it? I got the idea during Iwai S.Link.


End file.
